


Graveyard

by seidouplaydough



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Post-Dragon Arc (Tokyo Ghoul: re), SeiAki, this takes place after the 6 years time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidouplaydough/pseuds/seidouplaydough
Summary: Akira takes a visit to Tokyo to see her father after six years of being gone. When she sees Takizawa, she feels the walls she built up over the years crumble down in an instant
Relationships: Mado Akira & Takizawa Seidou, Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou
Kudos: 15





	Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna write more. This was meant to be a oneshot, but I don't like how I completely ended it, so we'll see

Akira walked along the sidewalk near the graveyard, an umbrella in hand, shielding her from the light rain. This was the graveyard that contained her father’s body. She sighed. Surprisingly, this was a place that the Dragon hadn’t destroyed during the war just four years ago.

She thought of that time. The last time she had worked for the CCG, the last time she had seen him. Even after six years, he always had a way of creeping back into her mind. She had no idea where he had gone or even if he was dead or alive.

She decided to leave Tokyo six months after the war and live in Yokohama. It wasn’t that far from Tokyo, but it was hard to completely leave the place she had grown up in, that she had so many memories. The only reason she was back now was because she missed home.

Walking through the grass of the graveyard, she found her way to where her father was. Kureo Mado. She missed him so much, but it was much easier to bear now. Placing flowers on his grave, she told him about how her life was going. Boring, miserable, “you’d be disappointed in me because I’m what you’d call a ‘filthy ghoul lover.’” Did she even deserve to see him?

Letting out a shaky breath, she got to her feet. She was about to make her way back to her hotel when she saw a figure standing a few rows behind her father’s.

Her first thought was to leave the person alone, she didn’t know them, and it was none of her business. Then she recognized his hair. It was white, and the color around him was black… kind of like he was wearing a… cloak…

Her heart stopped. It had to have been him. That’s where  _ his _ grave was. Before she could even think, she was running, dropping the umbrella. The rain had gotten heavier, and it was now drenching her clothes, her hair. She didn’t care.

What was she doing? What if it wasn’t him? But it was too late, she was running fast, and she was determined to get to him before he ran away.

Takizawa saw her when she was only one row away. As soon as his eyes met hers, she stopped. He wore the same old, dirty cloak and his skin was just as pale as ever. He hadn’t changed at all in the past four years.

In that moment, when he laid eyes on her, he thought about running. He wanted to run and not look back. But his legs wouldn’t move, and he stood there speechless as the woman he loved but could never have, who took a hit for him, started walking closer.

Should she even be doing this? Yes, of course. She just wanted to see him. Just once before one of them died. To make it feel like how it used to be, ghoul or not. The rain trickled down her face, flooding her eyes, and she blinked the water away. She didn’t want to lose sight of him.

Then he moved, and for a second her heart skipped.  _ No, don’t leave.  _ She then realized that he was moving  _ towards  _ her. A smile formed on her face almost instantly. He wasn’t smiling.

They were face to face now, and her smile had faded. The rain had calmed down a bit, but it was still light, water droplets dripping down both of their faces.

The only distance between them was one headstone. It was the only thing keeping him from hugging her so tight he broke every bone in her body. Because he missed her, but he didn’t deserve to see her. He didn’t deserve to touch her. Not because he was a ghoul, but because he was a monster.

He hurt her so many times, and she was still angry. But in this moment, right here, right now, she didn’t fucking care. She just needed him to see her.

He finally spoke, breaking the sound of the rain that lingered around them. “Why?” It was one word that could mean a lot of things. Why did you leave? Why did you run to me? Why were you smiling when I walked to you?

She couldn’t answer any of those questions, so she said the only thing she truly did know.

“I don’t know.”  _ I missed you? I loved you? Both? _ She felt the rain trickle down her eye, or maybe she was crying. She couldn’t tell at this point.

Akira could feel the wetness in her eyes, and she wished to blink it away, but she was too afraid of what she would see when she opened them again. Nothing. He would leave her, and she would be alone again.

She had Amon. But she didn’t want Amon. All this time, at the academy, when they were bickering and arguing, the times she thought she loved Amon, she realized it had been him. What the fuck was this sick game where she loses everyone she loves in some way or another?

Takizawa wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what. So what came out was a laugh instead. He was laughing because no matter how much he denied it, he came here to the graveyard a lot. Everytime he did, he hoped that she would be here. But now that she was here, standing right in front of him, he felt so weak and stupid. He wished he could just run.

As his thoughts raced and his mind swarmed, the urge to run became more and more powerful. Him and Akira had been standing there for… what? Ten minutes at best, but neither of them truly knew.

Akira got tired of waiting. She took a step to the side, making Takizawa’s heart pound.  _ Shit, she’s leaving. Of course she’s leaving, I’m such a- _

And then she took a step forward. They were much closer now, the space that once separated them now closed. Akira’s hand was trembling as she brought it to his face, feeling his cold skin. He was taller than her, not by too much, but just enough that if she wanted to kiss him right now, she’s had to stand on her tip-toes.

Kiss him? Did she want to? She lifted herself with her toes, getting slightly closer as she did. She began to bring his face to hers.

But something grabbed her wrist. Her heart stopped as her eyes opened quickly. Takizawa had his hand around her wrist, pushing her back down on her feet. Akira’s look of confusion must have been noticeable because he sighed, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly.

“I’m sorry,” he said. The rain had pretty much stopped at this point, and this time it wasn’t around to hide her tears. She didn’t break down, she just let them fall. He brought his hand to her face, wiping away her tears. She shut her eyes tight for just a moment, and when they opened, he was gone, and she was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much lately because I hate the way I write. I'm not exactly a writer, although I enjoy it. I just write so I can have the Seiaki moments I never got to have jbvjbdj


End file.
